Give Me A Sign
by haydenisheaven2000
Summary: A member of the gang dies...the one they love now has to deal with the grief that comes with it. Oneshot


**Hey Guys! So this is a Laley one-shot that I wrote. Please enjoy and tell me whether you like or dislike…I'll appreciate any type of review. lol.**

**Give Me A Sign**

Haley James-Scott stood over her husband's grave. Tears fell freely and hit the granite stone before her. Her knees buckled under her and she fell to the ground in a fit of sobs. Running her hands over the engraved words, she let reality finally set in.

_Lucas Eugene Scott  
Beloved Son, Husband, and Father.  
March 3rd 1987-June 15th 2012_

"Damnit Luke! Why did you leave me! I can't raise Riann and Lance by myself. They need their dad…I need you. Lucas I love you." Words flew from her mouth as tears continued to stream down her face. "Lucas, I'll take anything…just give me anything."

_I need a sign to let me know you're here  
All of these lines are being crossed over the atmosphere  
I need to know that things are gonna look up  
'Cause I feel us drowning in a sea spilled from a cup_

A golden colored leaf fell from a nearby tree and landed on Haley's hand. A small smile crept on her face as she began to look towards the sky.

**(FLASHBACK)**

Lucas and Haley sat at the foot of a large tree watching their children in the sand box. Leafs began to fly from all directions landing all over the place including Haley's hair.

"Crap," she muttered as she tried to pull bits and pieces from her auburn ponytail.

"Hales, you know they say that every time a leaf falls it means that someone misses you and is thinking about you," Lucas told her.

"Who?" she asked.

"Whoever you want," he kissed her forehead as they continued to enjoy each other's company.

**(END FLASHBACK)**

"Luke? Is that you?" Haley mumbled hopefully. No reply came and she began to cry once again.

_When there is no place safe and no safe place to put my head  
When you feel the world shake from the words that are said_

She missed everything about him so much. His touch. His surprise kisses and late-night hugs. The feeling after they made love. Everything in her world had become so empty. So numb. Lucas had been her best friend for so long. She didn't know if she'd be able to make it without him.

_And I'm calling all angels  
I'm calling all you angels  
I won't give up if you don't give up_

The others that she'd come to the funeral with had come and gone. They'd cried, talked, gathered memories but in the end they'd left. Haley couldn't…wouldn't let go…not yet. She had never believed in angels until she met Lucas. She'd always believed in God, but it had never went far enough to be angels. Now she'd give anything to just see one darken her doorway and pick her up from her depressing state that she sat in. Lucas had been her knight in shining armor. Her prince charming. And her angel…she'd give anything to have him there next to her for one more day.

Just one day. Maybe then she'd tell him she loved him before he left the house that morning. Maybe she would have told him not to speed and if he got to work late so be it. Maybe she could have saved him. Maybe.

_I need a sign to let me know you're here  
Cause my T.V set just keeps it all from being clear  
I want a reason for the way things have to be  
I need a hand to help build up some kind of help inside of me_

Wet trails had developed down the front of her blouse. Her eyes were red and swollen from the continuous crying. She was a mess, but in one moment she felt a calm surround her. Strong arms wrapped around her fragile body pulling her up from the damp ground. Blue eyes looked at her worriedly.

"Lucas," she cried wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close.

When they pulled apart, Lucas placed his hands on her shoulders and took in the sight of his wife. "What are you doing to yourself, Hales?" he asked pushing a piece of hair from her face.

"Lucas," she said ignoring his question, "why did you leave me? I need you."

"I never wanted to leave you Haley, but God had his own plan and sometimes we just deal with it…good or bad. Fate wants what it wants, Hales," Lucas replied.

"Yeah, but why you Luke? You didn't deserve this and I…I need you here with me."

"I am here, Haley," he said pressing his hand to her heart. "I am always here for you."

Haley nodded and bit her lip to keep from sobbing as she watched the love of her life turn to leave. "Luke!" she called out and felt relief when he turned to face her. "Can give me anything to make me know it'll be okay? A sign at all?"

Lucas smiled softly and waved his right hand above his head. Rain began to gently pour from the sky. "I always knew when you were praying for rain. I'll be seein' you." He turned to leave, but his wife's voice stopped him once more.

"I love you Lucas."

"Me too," he said before taking a few steps forward and fading away. His words rang throughout her head. Her sobs came once again, the salty tears mixing with the rain staining her cheeks.

_And I'm calling all angels  
I'm calling all you angels_

**So that was really sad, but plz review! I need reviews…I hope you enjoyed! The song was Calling All Angels by Train. One of my favs! I kind if keft out a verse b/c I didn't think it fit with what I was going for**

Love,  
Kayla   



End file.
